Rare Seed Pack
The Rare Seed Pack '''(item) is a consumable that when used, gives the player a '''Rare Seed Pack (pack) with rarities lying between 13 and 60. The Rare Seed Pack currently has 227 different types of seeds. Rare Seed Pack List This is an updated list of all the seeds, in order by rarity. *Bathtub *Big Old Down Arrow *Big Old Sideways Arrow *Dark Yellow Block *Sheet Music: Drums *Tiger Block *Twisted Spikes *Bed *Biohazard Sign *Bubble Wrap *Dresser *Saloon Doors *Sheet Music: Piano Note *Viney Block *Viney Wallpaper *Western Banner *Air Duct *Blue Block *Lattice Background *Olde Timey Radio *Polka Dot Block *Secret Passage *Sheet Music: Flat Piano *Sheet Music: Sax Note *Street Sign *Tangram Block *Dark Orange Block *Gargoyle *Portcullis *Sheet Music: Flat Sax *Ancient Stone Gate *Arrow Placard *Cactus *Picket Fence *Screen Door *Blue Star Wallpaper *Cuzco Wall Mount *Das Red Balloon *Foliage *Plumbing *Salt Block *Sandstone *Apple *For Sale Sign *Ice Crust Block *Orange *Purple Block *Outie Block *Rustic Fence *School Desk *Air Vent *Ancient Block *Gem Sign *Seaweed *Swiss Cheese Block *Big Old Up Arrow *Blue Glass Block *Coral *Dark Blue Block *Diving Board *Igneous Rock *Race Start Flag *Shampoo *Sheet Music: Sharp Piano *Wall Like An Egyptian *Bubble Gum *Cherry *Cutaway Building *Dreamstone Block *Granite Block *Number *Rice *Rubber Ducky *Sheet Music: Sharp Sax *Jade Block *Sheet Music: Bass Note *Sugar Cane *Table Lamp *Wrought-Iron Fence *Eye Cleaning Solution *Leaf Block *Number Block *Puzzle Brick *Sheet Music: Flat Bass *Dark Purple Block *Iron Bars *Ladder *Neon Lights *Copper Plumbing *Amphora *Cloudstone Block *Cutting Board *Palm Tree *Rainbow Block *Path Marker *Television *Climbing Vine *Ice *Innie Block *Note Block *Shop Sign *Water Balloon *Hospital Bed *Orange Stuff *Potted Daisy *Sheet Music: Repeat Begin *Climbing Wall *Sequoia Tree *Sheet Music: Sharp Bass *Card Block *Race End Flag *Red Hair Dye *Ruined Sign *Solar Panel *Green Hair Dye *Acid *Chocolate Orange Block *Clouds *Steel Block *Military Radio *Red Eye Drops *Statue *Steam Tubes *Writing Desk *Fire Superpower Card *Green Eye Drops *Magic Bacon Wallpaper *Ghost Jar *Music Box *Ice Superpower Card *Muscle Superpower Card *Boombox *Paint Bucket *Lightning Superpower Card *Fishbowl *Jungle Fern *The Darkness *Velvet Rope *Weeping Willow Streamers *Couch *Golden Block *Hanging Guytrap *Purple Stuff *Venus Guytrap *Black Wallpaper *Blackrock Wall *Bookcase *Brown Wallpaper *Checkpoint *Fish Tank *Grey Wallpaper *Overgrown Vines *Jail Door *Red Wallpaper *Sheet Music: Repeat End *Telephone *Theater Seat *Aqua Wallpaper *Green Wallpaper *Space Connector *Blue Hair Dye *Cave Entrance *Seagull *Streetlamp *White Wallpaper *Yellow Wallpaper *Adventure Checkpoint *Disco Ball *Display Box *Prehistoric Palm *Fireplace *Marble Block *Toxic Waste Barrel *Blue Eye Drops *Evil Brick Background *Marquee Block *Orange Wallpaper *Pepper Tree *Steam Collector *Adventure Tomb Gate *Flower Checkpoint *Glowy Block *Porthole *Stage Support *Steam Funnel - Down *Steam Funnel *Cannon *Steam Lifter Piston *Steam Piston *Steel Girder *Traffic Barricade *Golden Halo *Lemon *Roulette Wheel *Steam Crossover *Sunken Anchor *Adventure Barrier *Beehive *Cash Register *Chalkboard *Weeping Willow *Blue Wallpaper *Pinball Bumper *Steam Door *Theater Curtain *Air Conditioner *Fire Hydrant *Mega Rock Speaker *Beanbag *Treasure Chest *Corn *Giant Clam *Jellyfish *Pinball Sproinger *Surg-E *Dragon Gate *Mailbox *Purple Wallpaper *Chicken *Steam Funnel - Up *Sink *Drumkit *Onion *Open Sign *Steam Bellows *Chocolate Swirl Block *Gateway To Adventure Category:Packs Category:Seeds